Deception
by Symphony's Calling
Summary: I know I shouldn't. I know it's hurting me. But, I just can't stop myself...'A darkness lies hidden, unknown to all around her. She protects friends from it,but can she protect herself? ReiXOC TysonXOC
1. Chapter I: Costumes

Okay, before you indulge in this piece of literary masterpiece, please note the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, any of the Beyblade characters, Cloud Strife, Sora, Terra,The Unknowns, Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin, Haru Glory, or Elie.(Pant)

"Man! What's taking them so long?"  
Sage yelled out impatiently as she,Seya ,Kari, and Kira waited by the door. Kari was dressed as Terra from Teen Titans ,Kira was dressed as Elie, Seya was dressed as a female Blindfolded Unknown, and Sage was dressed as Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin. They were waiting for the guys to get ready so they could go to a Halloween party at the Majestics' place.  
Max came down first, dressed as Haru Glory. His hair was silver and slicked down.  
Next,Tyson came down dressed as Sora from KH. Tyson had his long navy hair dyed and spiked to look like Sora.  
"Man! You'll never believe that I found most of this stuff from Kai's closet!"Tyson exclaimed.Seiya surveyed Tyson. "Cool costume!"  
Rei came dressed as Kenshin. He had untied his long black hair and had dyed it red. "Awwww! You two fit perfectly together!" Kari and Kira cooed.  
"Watch it."  
Sage sent a withering glare at the two. "Wow. She's just as hot-headed as Kaoru ,too." Kira whispered. Sage's fangs glinted in the moonlight as she glared at them again. "Eeep!" Kira whimpered. Sage smirked. Sometimes being a neko-jin had its perks.  
Kai came down last, wearing all black and his hair died blond. He was Cloud Strife. Sage turned around. "Awwww! You two fit perfectly together!", she whispered mockingly. Kari looked confused. "No, we don't! He's Cloud and I'm Terra."  
"Yeah, but you're both blond."  
Kari blushed. "So? It's just some strange coincidence!" Sage smiled. Kari still denied the fact that she liked Kai. **You all deny the fact that you like one of the BladeBreakers.** _What?_ Toran, Sage's black tiger bit beast smiled. **You know what I'm talking about, don't you young mistress? **Sage blushed and bit her lip. Some times it was a pain in the neck having a bit beast in your head. _Toran, what would you know about who I like?_ Toran shook its head. **Oh, I've spoken to a certain bit beast about -** Sage slapped her hands over her ears. "La la la la la! I can't hear you!" Toran turned to walk away. **It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. Just look at everyone else behind you.** _Huh?_Sage opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her.  
"Uh, I -uh, I'm okay! Just, uh, had a little too much sugar."  
"Sugar? WHERE?" Max and Kira jumped right in front of Sage.  
"Uh, outside?"  
"Yay!"  
Max and Kira ran outside, screaming. Tyson,Seiya, Kari, Kai and Rei followed.  
Rei stopped in front of her. "You okay?" "Yeah." Rei held out his hand to help her up.  
"Come on. Let's go." Sage blushed slightly, but took his hand. They walked out the door to catch up with the others.  
"Come… into the darkness…come closer…" Sage stopped.  
_ What was that? That voice._  
"Come on! We have to catch up with the others!" Sage came back to reality."S-Sorry." She ran to catch up with Rei.

(Max and Tyson pop up)  
Max: Okay ,Kai is chasing Shadow around with Cloud's sword,soooo she's kinda busy.  
Kai: DIE!  
Tyson and Max: O o um,oookaaaaaay...  
Max: Remember ,r&r!  
Tyson: And , NO YAOI!  
Kai: DIE!  
Shadow: AAAH!


	2. Chapter II: The Walk

Sorry about the long wait. Trying to finish this story. I'm trying a new format on this story. I hope it doesn't bother anyone.  
Shadow

The bladers walked down the street in a line. Max and Kira in front, Tyson and Seya behind them, Kai and Kari behind them, and Rei and Sage in the back. Sage seemed distracted. Rei looked at her. Her long blackish hair shined in the moonlight. She stared at the ground. She was wringing her hands.  
"Sage? Is something wrong?"  
She lifted her head, surprised.  
"No! Uh, nothing's wrong. I'm fine."  
Rei tried to grasp her hand, but she had it out of reach. He had the idea that he was making her uncomfortable.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah."  
Rei sighed. _Not only does she look like Kaoru, she acts like her, too. She's hiding something from me.  
**She's not the only one. **_Driger stood ,it's tail waving back and forth, it's fur gleaming. _**You want to tell her. Just go ahead and do it.  
**Yeah, but what if she doesn't like me? What then?  
**You never know if you don't try. **_Rei rolled his eyes.  
_I think I'd rather not try. _Driger laid down. **_It's your decision. I won't argue with you. _**Rei exhaled in relief. At least he had a reliable bit beast.  
"Kari! What are you doing!" Sage flung around, fuming. Kari, apparently, had been pulling Sage and Rei closer together.  
Kari shrugged. "What? You look like a good couple! You should be together. You're both characters from Rurouni Kenshin!"  
Sage glared at Kari."Well, if we wanted to be together, don't you think we would be?" Rei flinched. That was it. She didn't like him. He sighed. Sage pushed Kari forward towards Kai.  
"Go be with Cloud, okay, and leave us alone!"  
Kari glared at Sage."Hey!"  
Rei saw Sage'seyes. They were slits. Sage saw Rei staring at him and she looked away, blushing. _If only he knew. If only… _Sage drifted closer to Rei, their arms touching. Rei saw this, and his eyes opened in amazement. Sage looked at him, flashed a smile, and looked away. Rei took hold of her hand and grasped it tightly. Sage felt his hand slip into hers and her eyes widened. Rei saw this and he wondered. _What if she does like me? _Sage smiled inside and felt her heartbeat quicken. _Maybe this will be a good party after all. _

Yes, a very short chapter. Please read and revie-

Tyson: Hey! That's my line! R&R!  
Shadow:- -U


	3. Chapter III: Some Party

Shadow: ...  
Tyson: ...  
Shadow:...  
Tyson: - -U...  
Shadow:...  
Tyson:... O o (Slaps Shadow) SAY SOMETHING, ALREADY!  
Shadow: > OW! What the! (starts randomly blurting out ancient Chinese curses)  
Tyson: That's beddo!  
Shadow: Grr...

Oh yah! Gotta respond to the reviewers, er, reviewer.

VGMaster04: Short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks. And, here's your update!

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own Beyblade, beybladers, Riku, Kingdom Hearts, Kairi, Teletubbies, or Lamb Chop.

The group arrived shortly at the Majestics' mansion. Robert's butler stood outside the door, greeted them, and led them inside. A bunch of other teams were there, including the White Tigers ,the All Stars, and surprisingly, the Blitzkrieg Boys. The Blitzkrieg boys were not dressed up, but the other teams were.  
Lee dressed up as Riku from KH, Mariah dressed up as Kairi, Kevin dressed as a Teletubbie ( Kiki, the Happy Teletubbie ) and Gary dressed as Lamb Chop (that little sheep thingy from a show I used to watch when I was three.).  
Kevin pulled at the fleecy green thing encasing his body. "Man, Mariah, why do I have to wear this stupid costume anyway?"  
Mariah put her hands on her hips. "Because you look cute in it, that's why." Kiki-I mean, Kevin groaned. Gary saw Rei and ran over to him. "Rei! You came back!" The big blader grabbed Rei and put him in a so-called hug.Rei struggled to get out of Gary's headlock no sooner than to be swallowed up by a big ball of pink.  
"Rei! We haven't seen you in a long time! We missed you!" "Ay!" Rei pried Mariah off of him and smiled. "I missed you too, Mariah." Mariah blushed. "Uh, so where have you been lately? Thinking of coming back to the White Tigers?" Mariah wanted so badly for the neko-jin to come back to his old team. "We really could use you."  
Rei smiled. "I would like to go back." "Rei?" Seiya and Tyson appeared behind him.  
"Have you seen Sage?"  
"Nuh uh."  
Mariah's eyes widened. _No Sage? Hmm. I could take advantage of this._ Mariah's fists closed as she thought of the neko-jin who was always by Rei's side ,always there to help him, always there to DRIVE HER INSANE! Mariah looped her arm through Rei's. "Let's go." Rei looked at Mariah quizzically. "Go where?" "Let's go talk to the other teams." "Uh, Mariah." "What?" Rei tried to think of an excuse. "Uh, I uh…" Max and Tyson walked by, apparently headed toward the food table. Rei grabbed Tyson's arm. "Please ,Tyson. Can you distract her while I go look for Sage?" Tyson smiled. "Sure thing, buddy!" "Hey, Mariah! Wanna take me on? Galux vs. Dragoon. Come on!" Mariah smiled." Sorry, Tyson, but me and Rei were gonna -" Rei pulled her to the side. "Go on, Mariah. Show me how much you've improved." Mariah blushed. "Okay, Tyson. I'm warning you, though, I won't take it easy on you." Tyson smirked. "Don't worry, Mariah. I won't take it easy on you, either." Rei slipped out of the room just when he heard, "3,2,1,Let It Rip!" He smiled. He wished it was Driger in that dish. _Oh well. Forget about that. I've got to find Sage. _He ran into Seiya. "Seiya! Have you seen Sage?" Seiya looked worried. "No. I'm looking for her. I saw her go outside, but I looked outside but I couldn't find her." "Okay, thanks." Rei headed for the huge backyard. He saw a glimpse of blue and purple on the east side. _I think that's her kimono. _Rei ran across the yard. _Wait. Why am I running when I could be leaping? _He jumped onto the nearest tree, and then jumped to the high concrete fence, uh, wall. He was almost over Sage's head when he saw an aura surrounding her. He couldn't see it fully because of all of the tree branches in the way. He leapt down. Sage's eyes snapped open. The aura disappeared. "Rei! You scared me." Rei sat down on the bench beside Sage. It was covered with cherry blossoms. Rei looked quizzical. "What was that light? Around you?" Sage's heartbeat quickened. "What light? What are you talking about? I've just been sitting here, looking at the moon. You were probably seeing things." Rei moved over closer to Sage and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sage. I feel like you're not telling me something. Please tell me. What is going on?" Sage looked into Rei's golden eyes. "Rei." She leaned over and fell into his arms. "Rei. They won't leave me alone. Please help me. They're haunting me. The Splainchildren." Splainchildren. He'd heard of them. Mysterious beings that haunt people. Usually looking for something. There are different kinds. Soul haunters, body haunters, mind haunters, and worst of all, heart haunters. If they were after Sage, what did they want from her? A tear rolled down her cheek. He gently wiped it away. He lifted her head. "Sage. I'll help you I'll do everything I can to save you. I won't let them take you." Sage looked into his eyes. "But, why?" Rei looked into her amber eyes. "Because, well, you're Sage. I don't care what happens, I'll take care of you. I'll protect you from them, no matter what." Sage's eyes softened, and another tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you." She whispered, Rei's arms collapsing around her. He pulled her in close. He didn't know what he could do to help her, but, even if he had to sacrifice himself, he'd do it, for her. He felt Sage's warm tears against his flesh, also wetting his kimono. He lifted her head. "Sage. Stay with me. But," He looked down at her. "Why do they want you?" Sage looked away. She had to tell. She couldn't hold it in anymore. No longer.


	4. Chapter IV: Inner Turmoil

Okay, if you just happened to stray upon this story, stinks to be you. (Not really.) Just read this warning.

**WARNING!:This chapter is very long(31/2 pgs. to be exact) Do not read ifwords scare you, type scares you, romance scares you, punctuation marks scare you, I scare you, or if you have strange allergic reactions to bananas dancing thecan-can. **

Disclaimer: Dancing bananas! Just kidding. Don't own Beyblade.

"I haven't told this to anyone. Nobody." Rei looked at her. "You can tell me." He smiled. Sage returned it, reluctantly. Sage inhaled. _Here it goes._

(A gray battle field. A bloodied and torn Sage looks around and sees the fallen comrades of the Asakura army. Her foot taps something. "Father!" Sage's father, the captain, is bleeding and there is not much life left in him. "Sage. Please. Do not leave the Asakura name. He will be looking for you. Run." "Who?" Sage's eyes well up. "Who? Father! No! Father! Don't leave me! No!" Her father takes his last breath. "Sage. Please. I will be there with you. Always. I love you. Please, Sage. Run." His last breath is expelled. Sage's eyes widen. "Father? Father! No!" She lays her head on his chest. Death is all that courses through his weak and pale body. She pulls his sword out of his hand and lays it on his chest when she hears a deep voice. "Hm. One more piece of trash gone from this planet. Sage's eyes narrow. "Saito. You-…You did this! ' "Good thing, too. Asakura trash has been on this earth for far too long." Sage's eyes widened. She stands up." You-why did you do this?" Saito's eyes narrow. "I've explained it." Sage runs at him. "You will pay for what you did!" Saito grabs her by the throat. "Good. One last strike of my knife and you will be gone. Like your good for nothing father. Goodbye, Asakura trash!" He pulls back his knife and presses it into Sage's flesh. "_Good for nothing. Just like your father." _Sage's eyes slitted. "My father was not good for nothing! He fought against your evil to stop it from spreading! If there's anybody here that's evil, it's you!" Saito's shoulder's shrugged. "Ha! Evil! "The only thing that is evil is you, and your filthy family!" He laughed, clutching onto Sage's throat. "Rrr, that's IT!" Sage pulled an arrow out of her quiver and stabbed it into Saito's heart. He gasped, but sneered. "Is this what your father would've wanted you to do? Hm. Some daughter you are." Saito fell onto the bloodied ground. His 8 guards immediately leap into action. Sage pulls the arrow out of his heart ,puts it on her bow and shoots each of the guards furiously. "You will pay for the pain you've put me through! Feel this? You will die! I want you dead!" When the last guard had fallen, Sage glared at the fallen enemy. Her eyes fell onto the body of Saito. His last words reverberated in her head. _Is this what your father would've wanted you to do? _Her eyes traveled to her father's body. Is this what her father had wanted? Her kind, loving father. The man who would always surprise her with small gifts, the man who would bring each member of her family something, even when they were short on money. The man who had supplied her and her family with everything, even in the worst of times. Sage fell, kneeling on her bloodied knees. "No. This is not what he would've wanted. I killed him. Even if he was evil, I, I sunk to his level. I murdered innocent people." She looked at her hands and her bow. "The blood of evil has washed onto me. What have I done?" She walks over to the end of the battlefield, but something blocks her path. Sage's eyes widened. There, before her, lay the bodies of her family. Her father, her mother, and Taisato, her 5 yr. old brother. "No. No!" Sage looks all around her. The soldiers, the families ,the natives of the Asakura dynasty. "No. NOOO!" Sage falls to her knees, Sakata, her staff, lying at her knees. Sakata was the sacred staff of the Asakura dynasty. It was a silver metal staff with a carved tiger on the blade. The tiger was Toran, her bit beast. Sage's tears blended with the blood on the blade of the staff. The black tiger inscription blazed blue once Sage's tear hit it, but went black soon afterwards. Sage saw this. "I've disgraced my dynasty, my spirit, and, my family. There is no way I can go on." She picked up her staff and aimed at her heart. The tiger gleamed red. Sage knew what this meant. "Saito. He's not dead." She looked back at his body. The spirit of him and his guards rose up. "You will die, young Asakura. We'll make sure of it." The 9 spirits flew into the gray sky and disappeared. "Not for long." Sage whispered.

Rei saw this as clearly in his head as though he had lived it. He soon came to the realization that he was sitting next to a murderer. He felt, though, that he had to help her. He was about to speak when he heard it. It sounded like a high pitched scream. Rei felt Sage go rigid in his arms. Her face was very pale and her eyes were slits. "They're here. The Splainchildren!" Rei saw a black pool on the ground in front of them, not too far off. Rei jumped up. "Sage! We have to go. Now!" She seemed frozen. Rei pulled on her. "Sage! We have to get out of here! Come on!" Fear reflected in her amber eyes. "I-I can't. I can't move." Rei heard the screaming get louder. So loud it hurt his ears. Sage's eyes widened as 3 figures pulled out of the whirlpool of darkness. Sage blurted out last words as the freezing spell took effect. "Rei. Run." Rei figured that if he couldn't run, he'd fight. But with what? Rei blinked. _Right! I brought the ancient sword that was passed down to me as part of my costume. If I'm dressed like Kenshin, I might as well fight like him ,too. _Rei grasped his sword. The head Splainchild , the heart haunter, came forward and laid his hand on Sage's cheek. "Ready to leave, young child? You must come, to rid this world of you." He spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Rei's spine. He stepped forward. "Get away from her!" He pulled out his sword. Even though this thing was over 500 yrs. old ,it could still do some serious damage.(Like Kari) The Head Splainchild laughed. Not really a laugh ,a series of shrieks and wheezes. "So , Asakura. This is your chosen guardian? This is the one that will protect you? Ha. Weakling." Sage stepped forward. "No. He is not." Rei blinked. _What? _Sage stepped up to the Splainchild. " I have no need for a guardian. The light will protect me." Once again ,the Splainchild laughed. "Really? The light did nothing to protect your father or your dynasty. Light is weak. You are weak. Just like your father." Sage's eyes slitted. "Stop saying that!" Rei stood in front of her ,sword bared. The Splainchild spat at Rei. "Fine. If you want to protect that piece of filth ,go ahead. I'll just kill you also!" The Splainchild pulled out a black sword that was surrounded by purple auras. He aimed it at Rei. Rei put up his sword in defense ,but felt nothing against it. He looked in front of him. "SAGE!" Sage was standing in front of him, sword embedded in her heart. Her face was pale ,and the purple auras surrounded her. She had a fierce look on her face as she grasped the sword. Then, her body went limp and she collapsed. Rei dropped his sword to catch her. The Splainchild laughed, and his sword appeared in his right hand. "Ha. Foolish girl. Thinks she can beat us by using the 'Power of Light'. Ha! What idiot would think that! Ha!" Rei looked up with a look of hatred and loathing on his face. His eyes were slitted and his fangs bared. "You'll pay for that! Come on, Driger!" He lunged at the Splainchild ,his sword shining bright green in Driger's light. The Splainchild moved out of the way ,and Rei stabbed another Splainchild. His sword stuck in the Splainchild's body and was overtaken by the darkness. Driger roared as the shadows overwhelmed his body. The head Splainchild turned. "I've had enough of your weak attempts. I will be back. Don't you worry." The Splainchildren disappeared and Rei's sword lay on the ground ,covered by the purple auras." Driger, come back." Driger disappeared into Rei's blade. Rei knelt down and picked up Sage's body. He could feel her heartbeat ,her will to live. "Sage. It'll be okay… I promise…please Sage, stay within the light… Sage…" Rei leaned down and stroked Sage's cheek. Tyson stepped outside, Seiya beside him. "Whoa, Rei! What happened?" Seiya kneeled down beside the battered Rei. "W-what happened? Rei, what happened?" Rei saw Seiya's melancholy expression and told the story. Seiya shook. "Why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend… why didn't she tell me?" Seiya stood abruptly and turned sharply. "Seiya! Wait!" Tyson followed her. Seiya sat on a bench on the far side of the garden. Tears ran down her cheeks. "She didn't tell me." She looked at Tyson. "Tyson, why didn't she tell me?" Tyson smiled weakly. "Seiya, I'm sure she'll be alright. If I know Rei, he'll take good care of her. "He put his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Seiya, everything will be okay… I'm here… don't worry. I'm here. "He laid a soft kiss on her cheek as she lay in his arms. "Seiya , everything will be alright." Seiya clenched Tyson's arm. "What about later? If she thought she couldn't trust me now, what about later on? Tyson, I… I don't want to lose her… She's my best friend… Oh, Tyson, I'm so scared…" Tyson blinked, then softened. He gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Seiya… Everything will be okay, now and in the future. Sage trusts you, but there are just some things you can't tell. She trusts you and holds you in a very high place as her friend. A bond that sturdy won't break this easily. Just stay here, Seiya." Tyson laid a kiss on Seiya's lips as she relaxed in his arms. "Thank you, Tyson. I guess I'm kinda shaken up right now…" Seiya tried to go on, but Tyson's lips caressed hers and ceased all conversation. Seiya closed her eyes, warm and relaxed in Tyson's hold.

Shadow:If you happened to ignore the warning and are having strange reactions(twitching, convulsions, uncontrollable urge to dress up like MingMing and clean windows in public, etc.) uh,well...

(strange, pink,meowing, seven legged creature with multiplestomachs walks up)  
Shadow: O O! Oh, well, just talk to Tyson here and he should be able to help you!  
Tyson: (muttering)stupid Chinese curses...

Max: R&R!  
Tyson:MEOW!  
Shadow,Rei, and Kai: - -U  
Rei: Don't worry, guys! I'm a professional cat speaker! He said, "If you run around Japan screaming three times, your most wanted wish will be granted!"  
Shadow: I don't think that's what he said, Rei.  
Rei: Oh, okay. He said, "If you do dress up like MingMing, you have problems."  
Shadow: That's probably true, but...  
Kai: This is going nowhere! He said "No Yaoi"!  
Rei:Really? I could' ve sworn he said something about MingMing...  
Kai: - -U We're gonna be here for a while...


	5. Chapter V: Solemnly Walking

Shadow: Hiya ppls!Thanks again to the one person who's reviewed my story! (applause) Yaaay!

VGMaster:You'll just have to find out what happens. And, yes, that's the reason they created Institutions for the Insane.

Disclaimer:Still don't own Beyblade.- -U

Rei held Sage close, fighting the hatred that threatened to overtake him. He stood abruptly. Tyson and Seiya watched him. "Rei! Where are you going?" Tyson asked. Rei turned sharply and took off towards the mansion at a fast pace. Tyson and Seiya looked at each other, then followed. Rei headed through the mansion, ignoring the questions and exclamations directed his way. Tyson and Seiya pushed their way through the crowd. "Rei! Wait!" Mariah ran up to Rei. "Rei!" She saw Sage's mangled body. "Sage? What happened?" Rei stared at her. Mariah noticed something in his eyes. Darkness. "Rei... What's wrong?" Rei turned sharply. Mariah ran after him. "Wait!" A hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Tyson! What happened to Sage?" "I think Rei's intentions are meant to stay with him," Tyson said sternly. Mariah stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She turned to Seiya. The girl just stared at the floor. "We have to go." Tyson and Seiya took off running. Mariah held back her questions and watched as the two bladers trailed the neko-jins.

Rei ran full speed until he reached Sage's house. He burst through the door. Tyson and Seiya arrived a few seconds later. They walked slowly into Sage's room. Rei lay her body on the bed. Blood seeped onto the sheets. Rei tore off part of his kimono and stated to bandage her wounds. Tyson silently motioned for Seiya to get the bandages. Seiya nodded, and ran out of the room. Tyson watched Rei forcefully tear off strip after strip of red fabric and bind Sage's wounds with them. Seiya returned shortly. Tyson and Seiya tore off the bandages and began bandaging Sage's arms and legs. Rei noticed his friends helping him. He smiled slightly, then stopped. He heard knocking on the floor. Hands on sword, Rei slowly turned. "It's been long, white tiger." An older woman stood behind Rei. "Rika?" The woman smiled. "I see you still remember." Tyson and Seiya diverted their attention to the woman. She pointed to Sage. "Let me help." Rei tried to explain what had happened. Rika held up a hand. "No need. I already know." She grabbed the bandages. "You go wash up, Rei. I'll take care of Sage." Rei seemed hesitant. Tyson grabbed his arm. "Come on. Seiya will help. Don't worry. Sage is in good hands." Tyson stopped. "By the way, who is she?" "She's my grandmother. Rika Kon." Tyson stared. Rei turned and headed towards the bathroom. Tyson stared as the neko-jin turned the corner and walked out of sight.

Seiya and Rika wrapped Sage's wounds silently. Seiya turned when she heard the door open. Tyson tiptoed in and pointed to Rika. He then pointed to Rei's room. Seiya looked blank. Tyson sighed, took off his jacket, and tied it around his head. Seiya nodded. Tyson then pointed to Rika, then to the make-shift headband, then hunched over and started walking slowly. Seiya stared at Tyson. Tyson pretended to hold a cane. Seiya just watched Tyson blankly. Tyson threw up his, then grabbed Seiya and pulled her out of the room. "That's Rei's grandmother! Rei's!" Seiya blinked. Tyson grabbed her shoulders. "Rei! You know, spiky black hair, Sage's friend, just stabbed a big shadow thingy with his sword?" Tyson looked at Seiya and sighed. "Come on! Rei? Rei Kon? Comes from China?"Seiya blinked, then said, "Yeah, I know. But,that's his grandmother?" She pointed to the woman still bandaging Sage, oblivious to Tyson and Seiya's conversation. Tyson nodded. "I thought his family was gone," Seiya gasped. Tyson shook his head. "Apparently not." "Little girl? Where are you?" Seiya and Tyson stared at the woman, who was now looking under the bed. "Go! I'll wait here for Rei," Tyson whispered as he pushed Seiya into the room. Seiya blinked. "What?" Rika jumped. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in! Would you mind helping me? Please find a clean kimono in there." She pointed to Sage's closet. "Uh, sure," Seiya said,tentatively. Rika pulled off the top layer of Sage's kimono. She glared in disgust at the fresh blood staining the purple fabric. Rika tossed the stained kimono to the side, then started bandaging Sage's stomach and chest.Seiyalay the fresh kimonoon the bed beside Rika. Rika finished bandaging the last of Sage's wounds. She wrapped the fresh kimono around Sage's body, then solemnly turned and left the room. Seiya hesitated, then followed. Rika was sitting on the living room floor, humming. Seiya quietly sat down at a distance from Rika. The silence between themwas cut with Rika's humming. Seiya sat with her head against the wall, thought cascading over thought in her head.The silence in the room and the slow trickle of thoughts in her head slowly sapped her will to stay awake. Rika's melody washed over her like a slow creek, slowly lulling her to sleep.Seiya rested her head against the wall, and fell asleep.

Shadow: Once again, a long chapter. Hope you liked it.  
Max: R&R!  
Tyson: Thanks be to the Lord! I'm in my own body again! Oh yah, no yaoi!  
Shadow: (mutters curse)  
Tyson: It's good to be back! Heheheheheheheheh O O AAH!


	6. Chapter VI: Fighting Souls

Shadow: Hi guys! I've really got nothing else to say except, thanks to the reviewer who has reviewed my story 3 times: VGMaster!(applause) And, to my other reviewer(I can finally say this now! ) Diversity!(crickets chirp)

VGMaster: Yeah, it is a shame, isn't it? Thanks for your support and reviews! That's probably the reason I keep typing this.

Diversity: It's kinda sad when even my best friend won't review! U I'm joking. Thanks for your **one** review and I'll try and keep posting.I'll change Tyson back soon, maybe...

Disclaimer: I **_still _**don't own Beyblade(just you wait)

"Young one. Young one, you must wake." Seiya was jolted from her slumber by a pair of firm hands. It was Rika. She looked worried. Seiya rubbed her eyes. "What is it?" "Sage. She is fitful," Rika said quietly. Interpreting the words, Seiya jumped up. She flung open the door to Sage's room. Sage was tossing. Seiya tried to restrain the neko-jin. Fresh blood was everywhere on her bed. Sage vainly wrestled against Rika and Seiya's grips. It took all of their strength to keep her down. She finally settled down and went back to her oblivious state of sleep. "What's happening to her?" Seiya asked worriedly. Rika wiped her brow then said, "It's the Splainchildren. When Sage was stabbed, the sword injected a sort of toxin into her body. Twilight Elixir." When Seiya looked at her quizzically, Rika sighed and said, "Twilight Elixir is a poison made up of the good and evil sides of a person, usually one of noble blood. The light and dark collide, causing the person infected to be in an extreme state of confusion. Their emotions and inner feelings are battling against one another." Seiya looked down. "Oh." Sage tossed in the bed. She had a pained look on her face. "We need to keep an eye on Sage," Rika said. "Usually the Elixir is given to one of a definite side: light or dark." Seiya studied the floor, deep in thought. "But, Sage isn't on any side, is she?" "Like I said, the light and darkness are in a constant battle." Seiya looked worried. "But, if the light and dark are equal, what will happen then?" Rika's blatant expression confirmed Seiya's darkest fears. Seiya jumped up. "We can't just let her die!" Rika gazed at Sage. "There is nothing we can do." Seiya pointed to Sage. "She's my friend! I won't let her die like this!" Rika placed her hand on Seiya's shoulder. "There is nothing that can be done." Seiya pushed off her hand. "There must be something!" She yelled, exasperated. "Well, there is one way." Seiya blinked. "What? Tell me!" Rika glared at Seiya. "Patience is a virtue, dragon maiden." Seiya glared at the old woman. The wizened herbalist ignored it. "One who's love for the inflicted person is pure. They must find the holder of the Twilight Elixir," Rika's gaze hardened. "And kill them." Seiya stared at the woman. "Is there any other way?" Rika shook her head. Seiya lay her head against the wall. "Who? Who is there?" Rika looked at Seiya. "Think." Seiya thought, then whispered, "Rei."

Shadow:Okay, another long chapter,but it contained vital information, wouldn't you say?  
Tyson: Oi, my head hurts...(faints)  
Shadow: O O Uh, oops. (kicks Tyson to the side) Clean up on Aisle 3!  
Oliver: YAY! Hi everybody! I'm Oliver, and I wanna be your best friend!  
Shadow: O o! Kai! Get in here!  
Kai: (still has Cloud's sword) grr... (glares at Shadow)  
Shadow:Not me! Him!  
Kai: Darn. (raises sword)  
Oliver: O OU AAH!  
Shadow: Um, ooookaaaaay, to prevent Kai from going Zelda on me(by the way, I don't own Zelda) please R&R!  
Max: And, to prevent freaky Europeans from taking over this story, please, No Yaoi!  
Enrique: Shadow!  
Shadow: O o AAH! HELP ME!


	7. Chapter VII: Just A Touch

Shadow:Okay guys, I hope you're enjoying this story. I don't have any reviewers to talk about because I just updated about an hour ago. (Anybody who has reviewed in that short period of time is a stalker. ) Read on!

Disclaimer: I still, still don't own Beyblade.

Rei fastened the ties of his shirt. The old kimono he was wearing lay discarded on the floor. He tied his headband and began wrapping his long raven-colored hair. He stopped when he heard banging on the wall. He ran out and saw Seiya and Rika trying to restrain Sage. "What's wrong with her?" Rei asked. Seiya finally got the girl to settle down. "She's been like this. This is the fifth time we've had to restrain her." Rei stared worriedly at Sage. "Isn't there anything we can do to help her?" Seiya and Rika looked at each other, then back at the neko-jin awaiting their answer. "Well, there is one way." Seiya explained to Rei what had to be done. Rei sat on the foot of Sage's bed. "That's the only way?" he asked. Rika nodded. Rei gazed at Sage, looking restless. "Or she'll die," he whispered. Seiya sat next to Rei. "You can do it, Rei." Rei looked at her. "It's the only way. I must." Rika turned away, eyes brimming with tears. Seiya saw this, and followed the old woman. Rei watched Seiya lead Rika into her room and shut the door. Sobs echoed into the room. Rei tried to ignore them. Sage turned on the bed. Rei turned his attention to her. She started to fidget. Rei laid his hand on her shoulder. She quieted down. Rei noticed tear streaks on her face. _Imagine the pain... _He stroked her kimono. Sage started to toss. Rei grasped her hand, then stood still. He felt cold, very cold. Sage's eyes burst open. "Rei!" The oncoming blast knocked Rei against the wall. He fell on his back, body numb. The room was filled with light. Seiya and Rika burst into the room. Rei tried to stand. Pain shot through every nerve. Sage screamed, sharing Rei'ssuffering. Rei struggled to stay conscious, to no avail. He groaned as the ground rose to meet him.

Shadow: Finally, a short chapter! I hope that wasn't too gruesome.  
Max: R&R! Remember, a review a day keeps the freakish Europeans away!  
Tyson: and no yaoi!


	8. Chapter VIII: Forbidden Flesh

Shadow: Hi! It's been a while, but I've finally updated! I've been away for a while.Thanks for the reviews I got.

Diversity: Well, you can't remember something you haven't read. And, thank you! I enjoy writing this, probably as much as you enjoy reading it.

VGMaster: Just wait and see.

Disclaimer: - -; If I didn't own it before, what makes you think it will be any different this time?

Rei blinked. He was lying on his back.  
_  
What happened?  
_  
He sat up. Rika and Seiya were watching him.

"Ai!"Rei grabbed his head. Pain cut through it like a knife. Rika ran to her grandson's side. Rei grimaced. "It's okay, Rika. It's just a headache." Rika stared at him angrily.

"No, it is not okay."

She grabbed his arm. Purple scars ran up and down his arms and his neck. "Twilight Elixir leaves wounds on those foolish enough to come in contact with the infected person." Rika sighed. "Contact with her is forbidden."

Rei stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

Rika's gaze softened. "Rei, she is confused. It is hard enough for her to be fighting a battle with herself. She can't stand to fight you, too." She looked into her grandson's cold eyes. "Please understand."

Rei stood up suddenly and walked out of the room. He clenched his fists as he walked right into something solid.

"Kai!" Kai stood in front of him. He looked Rei up and down.

"Crazy night?" Kai pointed to the markings on Rei's body. Rei glared at him. Kari appeared behind Kai, breathing heavily. She look at the two bladers.

The young Russianput her hands on her hips, then said, "Geez, you leave us behind at a crazy guy's mansion then you get into a fight with a Sharpie! " A solid glare from Rei stopped her short.

"Rei! Your eyes!" Kai looked at Rei's eyes. "She's right. Something's wrong." Rei blinked. Kari and Kai stared at him suspiciously. He ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His once-amber eyes were a smoky purple. The purple scars ran up his neck and on his cheeks. He walked slowly out of the bathroom and into his room.

He grabbed a bag and started throwing clothes into it. Kai and Kari stared quizzically at his erratic behavior. Rei pulled the bag over his back and said simply, "I'm leaving." The two Russians parted to let him through.

Tyson walked through the front door. He looked at Rei, then to the bag, then back again.

"Rei?"

Tyson reached for the bag. "What... are you doing?" Rei's gaze was steady. "I'm leaving," he stated. "Leaving? What? Rei, you can't!" Rei glared at Tyson. "I have to and you won't stop me."

He turned towards the door. "Send my regards to Rika."

With that, he stepped out of the house and into the darkness.

"Rei!" Tyson called into the darkness. Seiya ran up beside Tyson and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Tyson, it's no use. Rei has his mind set on going. Nothing can stop him," she whispered. Tyson sighed. "You're right. Besides, Rei is strong. I'm sure he can make it on his own."

He smiled. "Come on. We better keep an eye on Sage." Tyson and Seiya heard footsteps coming behind them. Two dark figures tackled them, Tyson and Seiya collapsing on the hard wooden floor.

"Max! Kira!" Seiya stared at the two bladers, panting. "Ow! Max, you're laying on my foot!"

The spiky- haired teen raised himself up. "Sorry, Tyson."

Kira rubbed her head. "Where were you guys? We saw Rei carrying someone and you two running after him, but we couldn't keep up with you." Kira blinked. "Who was Rei carrying?"

Tyson and Seiya looked at each other. Same explanation, getting longer every minute. Max and Kira's eyes widened with each passing sentence.

"How did this happen?" Kira stared at Tyson and Seiya. Tyson shook his head.

"That's what we'd like to know," he said grimly.

Max sat back on his heels. "What do we do now?" Tyson stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to keep an eye on Sage and live on with our normal lives."

Seiya gazed at Tyson. He saw something in her eyes. _Easier said than done. _The thoughts echoed in Tyson's head. The past few hours were so eventful. Unwelcome visitors had come and friends had left. They housed a girl so powerful, yet so weak. A girl lethally dangerous to herself and the only one who could save her. Those thoughts created a din in Tyson's head.

Seiya saw his face and stood up. "Come on, guys. It's late. Let's all get to bed." Kari, Kira, Max, and Kai made their way to their rooms.

Seiya held out her hand to Tyson and helped him up. He put his arm around her shoulder and lead her to her room. When they reached Seiya's room, he wrapped his arms around her. "Get a good night's sleep. Rika will take care of Sage. She knows what she's doing." Tyson said gently. "Good night." He kissed her on the cheek, then turned and went into his own room. Seiya stood still for a moment, then smiled.

"Good night."

Shadow: I hope you didn't mind the format changes. They might be off and on through out the story.

Tyson: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Shadow: - -;; Kai!  
Kai: YAY! (pokes Tyson with sword)  
Tyson: O o! OW! Kai!  
Kai:  
Shadow: O o! Oh my gosh, Kai smiled! AAH!  
Miroku: Yeah, that is weird.  
Shadow: O o! What the heck are you doing here! This isn't even your show!  
Miroku: Yup! Hey, would you mind bearing my child?  
Shadow: AAH! Get away from me! I'm going insane!  
Miroku: You sure?  
Shadow: Yes. Yes, I am. Now, excuse me while I quietly go to my psychiatrist's office. (Runs off screaming at the top of her lungs)  
Max: um, okay, while Shadow goes and sees if her medication is working, Oliver here will help me!  
Oliver: Hi guys! R&R or else I'll be really sad and lonely and-  
Max:(slaps Oliver)  
Kai:Pushy.  
Max: O o! I am not PUSHY! Oh, yeah, no yaoi!


	9. Chapter IX: Separation

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. It's been kinda busy lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hn.

_"Stay here... with me..." _A quiet voice echoed on the empty street. The woman kneeled down, wet hair dangling in front of her face. She watched as a dark figure floated away into the distance. _"No. You can't leave." _The figure turned. _"Die." _The woman's shadow slowly enveloped her in a web of dark strands. They wound her way around her neck. Tears ran down her face as she gasped for breath. _"You can't leave me like this."_ Her skin was pale. The ropes binding her tightened around her neck and arms. _"You can't leave me. You must stay!" _The web bit into her neck. She cried out. The figure smiled with satisfaction as her screams echoed throughout the darkness.

Sage jolted awake. Her dream was crystal clear. The door creaked open. Rika stepped in. "Sage! You're awake!" Her joy was cut short.

"Sage! What are you doing?"

Sage pulled herself up. "Rika. Where is Rei?" The wizened neko-jin blinked at the sudden question.

"He is gone."

Sage's eyes widened. "When? Why?" Rika stared at Sage. "Just a few minutes ago. To find the holder of the poison." Sage shook her head. "He can't leave. He can't!" She jumped out of bed.

Old wounds opened. Sage gasped. Rika grabbed her shoulders. "Sage, you must stay in bed!" Sage glared at her and pushed her away. She made her way to the door and yanked it open.

Seiya and Tyson were in the hallway. "Sage!" Seiya ran out of her room. Tyson turned and ran towards Sage.

Sage ignored the two and walked to the front door. Seiya saw her friend's persistence.

"Sage? Where are you going?"

Sage didn't even turn. She flung the front door open and stepped into the night. Rain poured down, seeping into Sage's kimono, slicking her dark hair down. Sage ran into the street. Seiya and Tyson ran after her. "Sage! Come back!" Sage ran down the street. Tyson and Seiya struggled to keep up with her. Sage ran ,crossing street after street. Up ahead they saw a dark figure walking slowly. Sage stopped.

"Please don't leave." She slowly stepped forward. The figure kept on walking. Tyson and Seiya caught up with Sage. She took another step. "You don't have to leave."

The figure kept walking.

Sage reached for the shadowed figure. "Don't leave. Please." Tears ran down her cheeks, blending in with the rain. Her hand was only a few inches away from the figure. "Rei!" Rei turned and backed away. Sage recoiled. Rei stared at her, his vivid purple eyes cold. "Rei, please. You don't have to leave." Rei kept walking, oblivious to her cries.

Seiya and Tyson stood behind Sage, staring at Rei. Sage ignored the bladers behind her. "He won't stay..."she whispered, her voice barely heard above the din of the rain. Sage's eyes slowly closed. Seiya grabbed Sage's shoulders. "We should get her home," she said.

Tyson nodded and hoisted the unconscious neko-jin onto his back. Seiya coughed. Tyson glanced at her worriedly. "Let's try and get home before you catch a cold," he said. Seiya sighed. "Got it."

Tyson and Seiya walked into the dark house. The other bladers were asleep. Seiya opened the door to Sage's room. Rika was sitting against the wall, head bowed. Tyson lay Sage on the bed. He turned around and slowly tiptoed out of the room.

"No use sneaking away. I know you're there," Rika said sternly.

Tyson and Seiya turned around. Rika stood up. She slowly walked over to the bed and examined Sage's wounds. Tyson slowly walked out of the room.

"What happened?"

Seiya sat down. "She wouldn't listen to us. She kept running until she found Rei." Rika looked worried. Seiya waved her hand. "She didn't have the strength to get near him. She kept calling to him, but he left. She lost consciousness soon after." Rika nodded. "She needs to rest," she said. Rika gazed at Sage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seiya trying to stifle a yawn. "I believe you are also in need of rest." Seiya started to object. Rika raised her hand. "I will have no objections. You must rest." Seiya nodded. "Okay. Good night, Rika." "Sleep well."

Shadow...

Max: R&R!

Tyson: No yaoi.


	10. Chapter X: Encounters

Okay, okay, I know it's been forever. I've been battling the menace known as _Writer's Block._ Sorry for the wait.

Rei slowly walked down the wet street. Hours had passed since he had stepped out the door, abandoning the safe shelter of his friends. Rei stopped. He had been walking for hours, never stopping. _Where do I go? I just left, without even thinking about where I'm supposed to go. _Rei clenched his fists. "What do I do now? I don't even know where the holder of the Elixir is," he said angrily. "Then you should just give up." A cold blade was pressed against Rei's neck. A cold hand reached around and twisted his arm behind him. Rei cried out. The blade cut even farther into his neck. Rei pulled against the Splainchild's grip. "You just won't learn, will you?" the figure seethed. Rei struggled to breathe. His vision was getting blurry. Rei felt like his chest was going to explode. Focusing on trying to get away from the Splainchild, Rei saw a flash of silver. The air seemed to split. The Splainchild gasped and its grip loosened. Rei fell down, breathing in the sweet air. Rei turned around. He stood up and leaned cautiously over the Splainchild's body. A small silver blade was embedded in its neck. Rei's heartbeat quickened. He slowly glanced toward the houses that lay dormant behind him. "Are you okay?" Rei jumped. A thin girl had walked out of the shadows. Rei stared at her, eyes narrowed. She waved her hand. "Don't worry. I was the one who shot him." She fingered the thin shuriken she held and winked. Rei blinked, fazed by her sudden cheerfulness. The girl glanced at him, absent-mindedly fiddling with the shuriken. She closed her deep blue eyes, then quickly opened them again. "Uh oh, I was supposed to find Rivan!" She turned around and ran towards the end of the street. Rei watched her run. She turned and Rei saw a long scarlet tail waving behind her. Rei blinked in surprise. The girl returned a few minutes later, followed by a young man no older than sixteen. "This is Rivan," she said, out of breath. Rivan looked Rei over, then held out his hand. Rei reluctantly shook it. The girl stepped up to Rei. "I haven't introduced myself yet." She held out her gloved hand. "I'm Yuri!" Rei smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Rei." Yuri beamed. "Nice to meet you!" Rivan tapped her on the shoulder. "What happened?" he asked, pointing towards the downed Splainchild. Rei stared at it, suddenly remembering the encounter. "It snuck up behind Rei and strangled him." She added smugly, "I took it out." Rivan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You killed it?" Yuri crossed her arms. "Of course not! I put it to sleep." Rei turned quickly. "It's only asleep? Why didn't you kill it!" Yuri stared at Rei. "You must be new to this. Splainchildren can't be killed that easily." "You aren't a Sentinel, are you?" Rivan asked. "A Sentinel?" Rei questioned, confused. "A Sentinel is a person who protects another being or habitat from the Splainchildren," Rivan explained matter-of-factly. "Yuri and I are Sentinī." Yuri clapped her hands. "Okay, now that Rivan-sama here is finished with his long-winded explanation,(Rivan glared at her) let's get going!" Rivan turned and started walking towards the outskirts of the city. Rei sat still on the ground. Yuri stopped, turned around, and held her hand out to Rei. "You coming?" Rei blinked, then smiled. Taking her hand, he followed Rivan through the dark night.

Hope you didn't die from _Deception_ revival. Anyway, please r&r. Once again, sorry! Shadow


End file.
